


To Be Alone with my Thoughts (of You)

by 27dragons, tisfan



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [63]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mile High Club, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Bucky and Tony celebrate the end of a frustrating mission by checking off a new experience for Bucky.MCU Kink Bingo G4 - The Mile High Cluband BINGO for us, the row 4 across





	To Be Alone with my Thoughts (of You)

 

Bucky had never been quite so glad to see the back of someone’s head before. He watched Professor Xavier hoverchair down the ramp of the Quinjet, the little girl holding his hand and trotting alongside. She was already pointing at things on the school’s ground, not even looking back.

Which was _great_.

“Ramp’s clear,” Bucky said into the comms. “We’re good to lift.”

He didn’t even flick the professor off, even though he wanted to. He was pretty sure Xavier knew that he _wanted_ to. The little girl probably knew he wanted to, as well, but they were almost out of range, and it would be nice to have his head to himself again.

The kid was only five, but Bucky was pretty sure she was going to be getting a hell of an education -- from her fellow man and mutants -- well before she’d learn anything in _school_.

Xavier could hear everyone, as often as he wanted, from wherever they were. He usually chose not to. The girl on the other hand, had a more limited range. And a lot less control.

As soon as they were more than five minutes out, Bucky indulged himself in a fit of really, really foul swearing.

The echo of a laugh came from the cockpit. “Been holding that back a while, have you?” Tony teased.

“Among other things,” Bucky said. “Ever’ time I went a little blue, Xavier was in my head, trying to keep her from pickin’ it up. She hears every damn surface thought that drifts right across your head.”

It wasn’t just the swearing, but Xavier had been culling Bucky’s thoughts from the beginning. No thoughts of Hydra, or being in the war, or killing, or sex.

It was like walking around naked in front of a crowd.

Or one little girl with huge eyes.

“Yeah, he was censoring me pretty hard, too,” Tony agreed. “Next time we have to help escort a freshly-minted psychic, let’s send Steve and Thor.”

“Like, what’s the point, the kid’s gonna be traumatized the first time she goes to the _mall_ ,” Bucky said. “I mean, people just… kinda suck. I probably think ‘throwin’ Clint out a window’ six times a day. More when he’s actually in the _room_.”

Which wasn’t the worst of what he thought; almost inevitably, if he was looking at Tony, aside from direct combat situations, he was already undressing the man with his eyes. Going into detailed memories about things they’d done, and things Bucky wanted to do, and-- yeah, that was one kid who was going to scream _liar_ at the abstinence only sex educator.

The quinjet climbed up over the clouds until they were spread out below them like a fluffy blanket, and then Tony flipped on the autopilot and rolled out of the pilot’s chair. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck. “Well, now we’re done, and you can think whatever you want. Want to know what _I’m_ thinking?”

“Hopefully it’s not throwin’ Clint out the window,” Bucky said. He nuzzled at Tony’s ear, breathing on the shell the way that always made Tony shiver.

“I was thinking,” Tony said, fingers sliding up into Bucky’s hair, “that as far as I know, you have never been inducted into the Mile High Club.”

“Uh,” Bucky said, taking a step back to peer down into Tony’s face. That hadn’t been what Bucky was expecting. “What’s that, exactly?”

Tony grinned. “Mile High Club.” He cocked his head, studying Bucky’s perplexed expression. “You’ve never heard of it? It’s an exclusive group of people who’ve had sex more than a mile off the ground.” He paused, considering. “Some people say that it’s a mile over _sea level_ , which makes the club somewhat less exclusive. Still. We’re holding steady at about forty thousand feet, well out of the way of any other aircraft that might be passing, which is a solid seven and a half miles. Plenty high enough to pop that particular cherry.”

“Is this like the speed limit club Sam was tellin’ me about? What, is there like an actual laminated badge of honor, or just braggin’ rights?” Bucky smirked, stepping back into Tony’s personal space. “I think you’re just sore that I popped my cherry, so to speak, some thirty five years before you were even a twinkle in Howard’s eye.”

“It’s mostly just bragging rights, but I will absolutely make you a badge if you want one, cherry pie,” Tony said. “That is, unless you’re feeling too tired from the rigors of the mission.”

“Keep dreamin’, dollface,” Bucky told him, getting his hands under Tony’s thighs and pulling him up until his ankles were locked around Bucky’s back, bouncing him into position.

“Oh, I’m dreaming, all right,” Tony purred. “Dreaming about all the fun we’re going to have. It’s been a _week_ , Buck. I’m used to getting my supersoldier infusion much more often.”

“I know it’s been a week-- do you have any idea-- Xavier was counting in my head the first day, every time I was thinkin’ somethin’ dirty about you.” Bucky was not. _Not_. Going to admit to what that number was.

“Was he?” Tony looked delighted. “How high did he get before he gave up in disgust?” He let go of Bucky’s shoulders, trusting Bucky to hold him up, and stripped off his shirt, tossing it carelessly on the floor.

“He did ask me at one time if I was _sure_ what my super power was,” Bucky admitted. He shifted his grip on Tony’s thighs and then mouthed at the join of Tony’s neck. “Where th’ hell you wanna spread out, or should I just bang you up against the bulkhead, here?”

Tony twisted around to eye the ‘jet cabin. It was spacious, with only the two of them, but it wasn’t exactly furnished like a luxury hotel. “Mm. Med cot or the bulkhead,” he mused.

“Med cot,” Bucky said, firmly. “Hard to do more’n rub up on you if we do it against the wall.” He carried Tony back to medical, which smelled of disinfectant and cleaners. Yuck. He tucked his face into Tony’s throat and breathed in deep of Tony’s sweat and cologne. Much better.

Tony reached over Bucky’s shoulders and started pulling off his shirt, even before Bucky set Tony on the cot. “God, I’ve been wanting you for _days,_ ” he sighed.

“Don’t gotta wait any longer, sugar,” Bucky told him, then pushed him out onto the cot, practically crawling on top of him, rolling his hips down, seeking friction against Tony’s thigh.

Tony let out a happy sigh and arched up against Bucky, stropping against him like a cat. Tony’s hands slipped down Bucky’s back and wormed down under the waist of his pants, eagerly grabbing and pushing and pulling as they rocked together.

“If I don’t get you naked soon,” Bucky growled, one hand busy at Tony’s belt. He kissed Tony, lips moving over Tony’s mouth, and then-- Tearing denim. “Shit, sorry.” Bucky patted Tony’s groin where the zipper had come away from his pants as if he could mend them with an apology. On the other hand, Tony’s dick was now right under his palm. So, that wasn’t all bad.

Tony curled upward, mouth seeking Bucky’s even as his hands fumbled and shoved at his clothes. “You too,” he said. “Clothes off.”

Bucky got up long enough to get his boots off, toes cringing away from the metal floor, and then shucked his jeans and skivvies all in one go. “Waitin’ on you, now,” he teased, leaning down to lick Tony’s nipple erect.

Tony grumbled half-heartedly in between soft gasps as he struggled between pushing upward into Bucky’s teasing or wriggling out of his pants. It probably wasn’t as long as it felt like before he was finally undressed, spread out beneath Bucky like the most delectable feast.

“God, look at you, baby,” Bucky breathed. “Don’t know that even thinkin’ about it as much as I do, I ever… really… capture you.” It seemed fresh, somehow, every time. The lines of Tony’s body, the way he was utterly unselfconscious in loving, beautiful and glorious, and utterly Bucky’s.

“You captured me from the very beginning,” Tony said, mouth twisting wryly in acknowledgment of the schmaltz. “Enough looking. Come on and touch me.” He suited actions to words, nimble fingers skating over Bucky’s skin, caressing and tweaking. One hand slipped between them to curl around Bucky’s cock.

Bucky’s thoughts, which had been so unwelcome and censored for the last week, went completely blank as Tony touched and stroked him. A white buzz of pleasure. Bucky hummed contentedly, pushing into the touch. Eager, needy, he nuzzled at Tony’s throat, lipped his ear lobe, licked his way into Tony’s mouth.

“Uh, we got lube in here, or just going to vaseline?”

“I’m always prepared, honey.” Tony reached up into the little stowaway compartment that held the medical kit and pulled it out, then reached in again and came up with two packets of lube. “I plan ahead.”

“Futurist,” Bucky said. He tore one of the packets open with his teeth. He’d make it up to Tony later, this wasn’t going to be slow or romantic, but fast and dirty and utterly, utterly necessary.

Tony seemed to be right on track with that, though, pulling his legs up to expose himself to Bucky’s urgent fingers. “Need you in me,” he panted. “Like, yesterday.”

“Wednesday would have been even better,” Bucky said, not making much sense and not even _caring_ anymore. He teased and prodded at the tight ring of muscle, kissing Tony and swallowing every moan and whimper and swear until he was fucking Tony with his fingers, watching Tony’s face as he did. “I got you, I-- yeah, okay, baby, here--” He flicked the other packet at Tony so Tony could lube him up.

Bucky bit down on a groan as Tony slid a slippery-wet hand down Bucky cock. “Oh, that’s so fine, baby.”

“Gonna be even better in a minute,” Tony promised. “Come on, soldier.” He hooked his leg up around Bucky’s hip and used it to pull Bucky in closer.

Sliding into Tony was the most perfect moment of Bucky’s life. Every single time. He pushed Tony’s thigh up, and back, giving himself more room, changing the angle to thrust. “I got ya, “ he told Tony, “gonna treat you right, baby.” He slid a few inches, paused, waiting for Tony’s body to stop fighting the intrusion.

“Always do,” Tony panted. His eyes squeezed shut for a moment and then opened again as his body gave in and relaxed. He seemed tighter than usual, though whether that was because of the week of celibacy or Bucky’s own urgency, it was impossible to tell.

It took Bucky a few to settle on a rhythm, deep and steady, not too fast, but Tony was matching him as if they’d formed some sort of intimate, telepathic bond. Each roll of Bucky’s hips was met by Tony lifting up to meet him. Their thighs slapped together like applause, and each thrust was an exquisite slide toward climax.

He didn’t even try to hold off, or make it last. They’d have plenty of time for that, later.

Right now, all he wanted, all he needed, was to spend himself in Tony’s body, to reestablish their intimacy, and to rest his sweaty head on Tony’s heaving chest.

He spared a moment to be grateful that Xavier probably wasn’t still listening to his thoughts, because Bucky was cheesy as hell and he _knew_ it.

Tony gasped out every breath and groped between them, curling his hand around his own cock, stroking ruthlessly to match their impatient rhythm. “Oh god, oh god, Bucky!”

“Oh, yeah, that’s… that’s just perfect, baby, just like--” Bucky clenched his teeth, pushing to last a little longer, just a little bit, enough to bring Tony with him.

Tony let out a keening whine between clenched teeth and then shouted as he came, spurting across his belly, his legs quivering where they wrapped around Bucky’s hips.

Bucky cried out as Tony squeezed down all around him, arms and legs pulling them together, aggressive and needy, and-- everything tightened up, unbearable pressure in his spine, the way his eyes felt like they were bulging in their sockets and his jaw worked to bite back his screams…

He pushed into that warm heat a few more times, wet with his own spend, slippery and perfect on his skin, moaning with each stroke, and then propped himself up, one arm on either side of Tony’s head, keeping himself from squashing his lover. He let his head droop down, until the ends of his hair were brushing Tony’s skin.

“God, I missed you,” Bucky said. “Like, worse, _almost_ , than when you’re away. So close an’ I couldn’t have you.”

Tony lifted his head enough to nuzzle at the corner of Bucky’s mouth, teasing out a sweet, slow kiss. “We’ll take the next few days off,” he promised. “Only get out of bed for takeout and showers.”

“Deal.”

***

They managed to scramble back into their clothes before the quinjet touched down. It really did not take very long to go from upstate to the city in a jet capable of suborbital travel, even if that was only for emergencies, or when Clint was feeling very rude.

Most of the rest of the Avengers were there to greet them as they got off the jet, looking every inch debauched and exhausted.

Clint scoffed. “You guys join the mile high club?”

“Dude, you were in the air for ten freaking minutes!” Sam argued. “No way.”

“Way,” Clint said, tapping his nose.

“Don’t need to know about that,” Steve said.

“They absolutely did,” Natasha said. “Look at Tony’s smug face and tell me they didn’t.”

“Ten. _Minutes_.”

“It’s the _mile high_ club,” Tony told Sam gravely. “Not the _hour long_ club.”

“We joined _that_ club ages ago,” Bucky said, putting an arm around Tony’s shoulders, and heading off toward the penthouse. Food, shower. More lovin’.

“Didn’t ask!” Steve yelled.


End file.
